Disneyland
Disneyland was opened on July 17, 1955 in Anaheim, California when animation producer Walt Disney wanted to build an amusement park. Originally conceived to be near his movie studio, he purchased 160 acres in Anaheim in 1953. The park opened in 1955 on his brand new television show also entitled Disneyland (TV series)|Disneyland. Being the most visited theme park in the world with over 650 million attendees since 1955, the park became the Disneyland Resort when in 2001 the Disneyland California Adventure Park was opened on the site of the original parking lot. Series History In "The Grasshopper Experiment" (S01E08), Sheldon sees Raj's Indian date and she reminds him of Princess Panchali from the Indian folktale, The Princess & the Monkey. He wonders out loud how often you see a beloved fictional character come to life. Howard says that they do at Comic-Con. Disneyland and those that you pay for that come to your front door. In "The Porkchop Indeterminacy" (S01E15), Sheldon's twin sister Missy is visiting LA to attend a friend's wedding that will take place at Disneyland. In "The Large Hadron Collision" (S03E15), Leonard is trying to get Penny to guess that they are going to Switzerland together to see the Large Hadron Collider. One of her guesses is that they are going to Disneyland to ride the Matterhorn bobsled ride. Her next guess is that they are going the same thing at Disney World, though they don't have that ride. In "The Spaghetti Catalyst" (S03E21), Penny takes Sheldon to Disneyland after he hears that she is going with her friends. Leonard gives Penny suggestions on how to take care of Sheldon at Disneyland, as he is familiar with the events of Sheldon eating junk food and throwing it up after he goes on Space Mountain. Also he is afraid of Goofy, but has no trouble with Pluto (Disney)|Pluto. Later Penny admits that he did get sick on Space Mountain and Sheldon is seen having a nightmare about Goofy. In "The Russian Rocket Reaction" (S05E05), Bernadette mentions that Howard got seasick on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disneyland. He claimed that big kids were rocking the boat. In "The Werewolf Transformation" (S05E18), Sheldon is driving people more crazy than usual because his usual barber is no longer available. Penny wants to give him a haircut as she mentions others things she has done for him like taking him to Disneyland. In "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" (S06E18), Raj is asking the girls where he should take Lucy and they suggest Disneyland and then then get excited about going themselves. While playing hooky, Bernadette wants to have a Disney princess makeover, while Penny thought they would get drunk and go on the rides. Each of them want to be Cinderella (Disney character)|Cinderella; however, Bernadette gets aggressive and tells them that she is going to be Cinderella. Later she tempts Howard in her costume, while Penny gets all apologetic in front of Leonard dressed as Sleeping Beauty (1959 film)|Sleeping Beauty, getting Leonard all excited. Amy, as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)|Snow White, tries to get Sheldon to kiss her to wake her up, but is unsuccessful. In "The Bon Voyage Reaction" (S06E24), both Bernadette and Penny remind Leonard about when he got seasick after being trapped on the "It's a Small World" ride. Penny wants to make sure he has plenty of Dramamine since he will be on a ship in the North Sea for three months. In "The Locomotion Interruption" (S08E01), Sheldon is dealing with Officer Hernandez in Kingman, AZ after he is robbed of all of his possessions on his train adventure. Several times he asks about his stolen property. The officer claims that they are doing everything they can while he is munching on Doritos. Sherlock Holmes used cocaine to sharpen his senses; however, Sheldon claims that the officer's Doritos are probably going to do the same thing. Doritos were first introduced at Disneyland in 1964. In "The First Pitch Insufficiency" (S08E03), the gang is attending a LA Angels game to see Howard throw out the first pitch. While the others are planning on enjoying the entire game, Sheldon wants to watch the pitch and then head to Disneyland to see Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Amy tells him that if he stays, she'll get him some cotton candy and a bobble-head doll. In "The Leftover Thermalization" (S08E18), Amy reminds Sheldon about the time he didn't get picked to pull The Sword in the Stone|the sword out of the stone at Disneyland and another kid pulled it out instead. In "The Positive Negative Reaction" (S9E16), Howard announced that he would become a dad. While Leonard and Raj were happy for him, Sheldon was not and asked if all of their activities would change once the baby came, among them, their Disneyland trips. In "The Escape Hatch Identification" (S10E18), with Raj moving into Sheldon’s old room with Cinnamon, Leonard brought up Sheldon’s fear of dogs. Amy mentions that Sheldon was improving with dogs and took a picture with Pluto (Disnwy)|Pluto at Disneyland the previous week. Sheldon responded that if real dogs gave out buttons, he'd like them too. Category:Missy Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Penny Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10